A princess fairytale
by charming-kayleigh
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Paige accidentaly land in another world. They only get out if they're really good actors.PG because I don't know for sure if everthing is ok for G.
1. zapping

This is an AU-fic. It takes place after Wyatt is born. Chris didn't came from the future and Leo and Piper are still to together. I don't own any of the main characters. Later in the story there may be a few characters who I made up.

----------------------------------------

Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in the attic. They're running from something and are arguing.

"Paige," Piper shouted. "Why didn't you just say you needed help with a plan, before we tried to vanquish this demon?"

"How was I supposed to know that you couldn't blow her up?" Paige answered.

"O, I don't know," Piper reacted. "Maybe by reading the book?"

"So now it is my fault. I was the only one with a plan. Remember?" Paige defended herself.

"Ok guys," Phoebe interrupted the fight between her sister. "Can we do this later. Right now, there is a demon who tries to get rid of us. Paige, search the book how we can vanquish her. Piper..."

Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence, because the demon appeared in front of them.

"I hope you three are good actors," she said and three white beams came out of her hand. She send them to the girls.

"Leo!" Piper called, but she was to late. They disappeared in a blur.

---------------------------------------

A short first chapter, but there's more to come.


	2. surprises

Still don't own any of the main characters etc.etc. Hope you liked the first chapter (why else are you reading the second) ok, except for checking if it has gotten any better, but then I think I have to disappoint you. This is still a not superinteresting little fanfic out of my ros-imagination. Ok, not going further into that. Much fun reading...

---------------------------------------------

"Piper, Piper," Piper heard the voice far away. "Piper, come on, wake up." She opened her eyes.

"It's ok, she is awake." She saw a familiar face.

"Leo!" She quickly began. "The demon..."

"Slow down," Leo said. "I think you're still a little confused. Just lay down and relax."

"Relax? Leo, there is a demon in the house. Don't tell me to relax.!"

Leo started laughing. "A demon? Piper, you are really confused. You fainted during rehearsal."

"What? Rehearsal?" Piper started to look around. "Where am I? Where are my sisters?"

"Wow, you worry me Piper," Leo answered concerned. "Wait, I'll get your sisters and then they can bring you to your doctor."

Piper understood that if they would take her to a doctor, she could never find out what was happening.

"No, it's ok," she said. "Could you bring me to my sisters please?"

"Ok, but in twenty minutes we have to be in the theater for the second part of the play."

"Thank you for reminding." Piper said and than thought of something. "Where is it again?"

"Number 2.07." Leo answered, while helping Piper up. "You know, the stairs at the end of the hallway." He added and brought her to a little office. "Here are your sisters. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes," Piper said firmly. "I'm absolutely fine. I think I fainted because I skipped breakfast this morning."

Leo walked away to the cafeteria and Piper hesitated.

'What if they don't know the real me either. I think I'm in some sort of other world. If only Paige had told me who or what this demon is.' She took a deep breath and opened the door...

---------------------------------

I promise the next chapter will be longer


	3. arguments and fairytales

And again I do not own anything. Thanks for the reviews, I am trying to make it longer.

------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe run to her and held her really tight.

"O my God," she said. "I'm so happy you are here, I thought you where in some other world than we."

"Phoebe could you please let me go. Thank you. No, I was here, but Leo said I fainted."

"Leo is here?" Phoebe responded.

"Yes and no. Leo is here, but it's not our Leo. When I said something about the demon..."

"You told a stranger you were chasing a demon?" Paige interrupted. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Paige," Phoebe started to defend Piper. "She thought it was Leo. Can you blame her?"

"Yes I can. She is married to the guy and she doesn't know when it's not the real Leo."

Phoebe pulled Paige to the other side of the room.

"What is wrong with you?" She whispered.

"Nothing, only the fact that Piper almost gave us away."

"Aren't you still upset that she didn't agree with your method to vanquish this demon?"

"That wasn't fair." Paige admitted. "She is to busy with Wyatt and still she doesn't want me to do anything. I mean, it is almost a year ago Wyatt is born. By now, I think I could take some tasks, but she doesn't think so."

"Ok," Phoebe responded slowly. "I think that if we get out of here, we really have to talk about this." They walked back to Piper. "But now, could you please tell us what this is and how do we get out of here?"

Paige looked at her sisters and said; "I think the only way to get out of here is to perform and make it a good play."

"What?" Piper looked like she could explode any minute. "You couldn't think of this before we were zapped to lala-land? You didn't notice the clothes everyone is wearing? In what sort of play are we and what roll do we have?"

Phoebe pointed at the costumes hanging in the office. "Uhm... Piper I think we have to wear the same stupid clothes."

"O great, wait, what time is it?"

"13.23, why?" Phoebe asked suspicious.

"We have to be in the theater in five minutes."

"And you couldn't come earlier with this?" Paige backfired.

"Ok, no time to waste." Phoebe interrupted before they could start fighting again. "Get in those freaky costumes."

They walked to the clothes. Then Piper thought of something.

"How do we know which one to pick?" She asked and at the same moment three costumes floated to them.

"Ok," Phoebe said with her eyes wide open. "This is freaky, very freaky."

"At least now we know which costume we have to wear." Paige said.

They got into the costumes and ran to the stairs that Leo told Piper she had to go. Upstairs they found themselves behind a stage. Leo saw the girls and came to them.

"Are you ready for the second part of the last rehearsal?" He asked them.

"What?" Piper reacted "The last rehearsal? It's the LAST rehearsal?"

"Piper, what's wrong with you? Of course it is, you knew that for a long time, didn't you?"

"Yes she did, sure she did." Phoebe answered instead. "Piper honey, come with me." While they walked along, she turned her head and said to Leo: "I think it's that fainting thing. But no worry, she'll be al normal with the performance." Then she turned to Piper again. "Yes, what IS wrong with you? We have to try and do this, without anyone noticing that we are not we!"

There was a silence and Piper looked strange at Phoebe.

"Ok, that didn't sound right. You know what I mean."

Paige joined them. "This is what I know so far. The play is a musical and it is called 'A fairytale-theater' It's a mix of three fairytales. Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin and Cinderella. We, my dear sisters, are the princesses." She proudly said.

"You really think so?" Piper answered with a slight sarcasm. "I thought we were the monkey, the gardener and the prince. But, now we know this. Who is which princess?"

While she said it, there sounded a bell. Leo came and took Pipers hand.

"May I take you my Sleeping Beauty?" He asked and they went to the stage. Phoebe and Paige followed, not sure if they were ready for what was coming...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a little longer this time, but this was the right place to end this. Hope you liked it.


	4. slipping and rehearsing

Thanks for al the reviews again. I like to see people actually read this. Don't own the main characters, but this time I'm proud to say, I do own Anna. (Finally my imagination created someone.)

Enjoy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A little nervous they came on stage. Leo guided Piper to the side. A few colleagues came to Piper, to ask if everything was alright. Then everybody went silent as the stage-manager indicated he wanted to say something.

"I'm glad to see you back on your feet Piper," he began. "The last rehearsal of the first part went very well. There were a few things," he continued, while looking at Phoebe. "But if you keep concentrated, the whole thing will go great tonight."

Phoebe saw he was still looking her way. "What? What did I do wrong?" she asked with an innocent glance.

"I hope," the stage-manager answered. "that was a rhetorical question?"

Phoebe realized she slipped by reacting that way and laughed. "Yes, that was. You know me, always trying to make the best out of the situation."

Paige gave her a look, so she didn't say anything more. The stage-manager continued.

"I want the second part to be just as good. No wait, I want it better. It has to be perfect, because tonight it has to be perfect as well. You all get that? Now, take your places and get ready for part two."

Leo and Piper were getting ready and the moment Piper got in the pose she used to be, she knew exactly what to do. 'Very freaky,' a little voice in the back of her head said. But she surrendered and let her mind take over.

Phoebe and Paige walked to the other side of the stage. Paige gave Phoebe a punch in the side.

"What were you thinking," she said in a low voice. "Or even better, were you thinking at al?"

"Yes, I was, I was thinking. Thinking about another way to get out of here. Thinking about what part I have to play. Thinking about my school-play and what a disaster that was."

"Ok, Phoebe, relax. Everything will work out fine. See how Piper is playing. She seems to know the whole part, without ever seen the script or anything." Paige tried to calm her down.

Then a woman in a black dress came to them. Her hair was messy and she wore black make-up.

"I think," Paige added "That is the witch."

Suddenly the woman was close enough for them to see her face.

"Paige," Phoebe said. "I think, that is the demon."

"Hi Paige, Phoebe," she said cheerful. "They've almost arrive at our cue."

"That's right," Phoebe answered with a fake smile. "Why don't you go first uhm... I'm sorry, I forgot your name. I'm just not really myself today."

"It's ok, Anna. Remember Phoebe?" The woman said.

"O right. I knew that."

Anna walked to the little stairs to get on the stage.

"So much for a demon," Paige said to Phoebe before they also went after her.

"This is one freaky world," Phoebe added.

Neither one of them saw the white beams in Anna's hand, waiting for the real performance to come and to eliminate the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe and Paige had the same experience as Piper when the got on stage. Both surrendered and it caused a perfect rehearsal. After the applause from the back-stage people, the stage-manager wanted to say one more thing.

"This was a perfect rehearsal. I want you all to go to your dressing rooms. You will receive a warming-up call. You're all obliged to be there ," he said, now with his glance on Paige.

Phoebe couldn't help laughing as they went downstairs to their dressing room.

"Phoebe, that was not funny." She said annoyed.

Piper decided to put in a word. "But you have to admit Paige, you're the person least interested in sports."

"I really can imagine you would skip it like al the time," Phoebe said.

"I get your point," Paige tried to change the subject. "Does one of you have another idea to get out of this mess?"

"That you started," Piper added.

Before it could get out of hand, Phoebe stepped in. "I really prefer you guys to do this fight at home. You know, the place we have to get to. Quick. As in rather now."

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door. Anna peaked her head around the door. Piper looked at Paige and Phoebe. They gave her a comforting glance.

"Hi Piper," Anne began. "How are you? You did a great job that second part."

"Thank you. That's so sweet of you to say," Piper smiled

"Why did you faint earlier today?" Anna asked

Piper was surprised she suddenly asked this question. "Probably... because I forgot to eat this morning." She answered. 'Lame excuse,' she thought, mentally kicking herself.

"Shouldn't you get dressed for tonight?" Anna asked.

Piper was glad she asked that question. It was a reason to get rid of Anna. Who was to Pipers idea still the demon who send them to this world.

"Yes, thank you, we should. Shouldn't we. We'll see you at the warming-up than?" she answered.

Anna left and the girls changed costumes. They were about to continue their conversation, when they heard the warming-up call. After the warming-up they had to get ready for the performance. They al stood in their positions and the five-minute call sounded.

"This is it," Phoebe said. "No turning back."

"I guess," Piper said insecure. "Break a leg."

They hugged each other and went to 'their princes'. Waiting for what was coming...

-------------------------------------------------------

Ok, my English didn't co-operate with me this chapter. (My maternal language isn't English as you can see) Hope you liked it anyway. I probably won't be updating any time soon, because Monday, school starts again. (Great, who invented homework, I would like to send him some white-going-to-lalaland-beams) But, like to read your opinion, suggestions and ideas.


	5. play the price

Disclaimer: don't own anything, but I guess you would know that by now after 4 chapters, but okay, if you don't I'll forgive you. For this one time.  
A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry and really, really, really ashamed for the veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrryyyy long delay. Sometimes you would think that the industrial revolution wasn't the best development in the world (they made the first step ((or a big step)) for school. But wait, if they hadn't done it, maybe I wouldn't know this little detail, hmpf, never mind, just refreshing my just-learned-history-homework) I'm in my last year now, so time is like money at the moment. Always needed, never enough. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway.  
On with the play…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They were standing at opposite sites of the stage. All praying it would go right tonight. Then they heard the prologue started by the orchestra. The play had started.

"Far, far away," the narrator started.

_'What is that weird feeling,'_ Phoebe thought and tried to fight it.

"Don't try to fight it Phoebe," someone behind her said.

"Anna," Phoebe recognized her.

"Bingo, the one and only. And shall I tell you a secret?" she added. "Not just Anna, Annalic, better known as the musicaldemon."

Phoebe was now unable to fight the feeling, so couldn't reply and was taken on stage. _'I have to find a way to beat this thing,'_ she thought desperately, while her mouth was saying the sentences she was supposed to say. _'Okay, Phoebe, think. Wow, I'm actually thinking, what would Paige say when she knew I was thinking… O shut up Phoebe! Focus on the problem.'_

Then she saw Anna aiming at Piper with the white beams. _'O god, the demon is after my sister and we can't do anything. What do people do in this situation? Freak! Aaaaaaaaaah! Okay, not the brightest idea, I have to save her. Why me? Okay, not now, focus. That bitch, to chicken to take care of us in our world.'_

All of a sudden Phoebe had to play again, but her rambling thoughts broke the spell she was under. "You stupid bitch!" she yelled and the whole audience and crewmembers looked at her.  
_  
'Just great,'_ she thought. "I mean, bad witch, you can't attack my princesses sisters like that. It's not good. Or something." _'Couldn't I say something more intelligent,'_ she thought, but saw Anna was stunned with this sudden rebellion. _'Okay, my one and only shot,'_ Phoebe thought.

"Come my fellow-princesses, come to your senses and we'll fight the de- um… witch," she said and shook Paige and Piper.

Piper was the first to realize how to break the spell. "You're right princess, we'll fight this evil witch," she said and froze her. "Phoebs, I mean, princess, what do we do now? Paige, I mean, the other princess had the vanquishing spell," Piper said with a panicked voice. At that point Paige managed to wake up to.

"Don't worry my fellow princesses. I have the solution," she said with a dramatic voice. She placed the piece of paper in front of them and read it out loud. Piper and Phoebe followed. With a loud BOOM Annalic disappeared in flames and the audience began applauding. Paige, Piper and Phoebe looked around.

"I don't want to be impatient or anything, but why aren't we home yet?" Piper started.

Paige thought of something. "I think I know, You haven't called for Aladdin and his flying carpet yet, Jasmin? She played, hoping her sisters would get the hint.

"O right," Phoebe answered. She called for Aladdin and the carpet. Luckily the actor understood, got on stage and passed the narrator while 'flying' them to their palaces.

"So they all lived happily ever after," he ended the show.

The whole audience began clapping and cheering. Calling 'we want more' and the girls names.

"I think we can go home now," Paige said.

"Not so fast," they heard a voice behind them.

It was the stage-manager.

"Uh oh," Paige managed to say.

"What were you doing up there? You ruined my show! You improvised and even got the technical experts to co-operate. You are fired. Get out and never come back again," he yelled at them, but was interrupted by a person who walked towards them.

"Now Edwardo, don't tread the girls like that, they've done a wonderful job. Everyone was stunned by the show. How did you get the technical experts to pull stunts like that, it was great!" The person said excited.

Edwardo, the stage-manager, turned seven shades of red. "I'm sorry sir, They are great sir, I didn't mean it sir," he quickly said.  
_  
'Definitely his boss,'_ Piper thought and said. "It's okay by us, if you would let us go to our dressing room now? Excuse us."

The girls went to the dressing room.

"What was that for Piper," Paige asked "I would've love to see the man kissing the other man's ... shoes."

"How much as I liked to see that, I think were about to be send home any minute now."

"Why would you think that?" Phoebe asked.

"Because we had to bring the play to a good end and we did. We got a lot of good comment just now," was the answer and before Phoebe could answer, they were zapped home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, hope you liked it, the end of the play, but is it the end of the story? Stay tuned, for the next part (or not) (o I'm so nice today, you don't want to know :P)


	6. authors note

The plan was to write more of this, but real life is getting in the way and it isn't going to be quiet any time soon, so thanks for reading and this is the end.


End file.
